Letters to Data
by Machiruda Wakaoji
Summary: Desmond est seul sur l'île déserte après sa mort. Il erre, tuant le temps et broyant du noir en attendant que son père et les Assassins le sauvent. Quelques légers bugs dans l'Animus et une rencontre inattendue vont toutefois pimenter son monotone quotidien.
1. Chapitre 1 : Ce qu'il y avait après

**Hello tout le monde ! Ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Assassin's Creed, une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Ca va être une fic un peu bizarre, parce que j'ai écrit (les premiers chapitres du moins) vraiment comme je les pensais, donc il y aura peut-être des phrases ou des idées un peu étranges.**

**L'idée de base est simple : qu'est-ce qu'on ressent seul sur une île déserte, perdu et sans contact (ou presque). Pourquoi Desmond ? Parce que je ne connais pas assez Clay pour écrire sur lui. Je vais essayer de respecter au mieux le caractère du (des) personnage. C'était ça, surtout qui me tenais à cœur.**

**Beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand-chose. Bref, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

* * *

**_1. _**_Ce qu'il y avait après._

Desmond s'était vaguement demandé, au moment de mourir, ce qu'il y aurait après. Il doutait de l'existence d'un paradis ou d'un enfer mais pensait qu'il existait un lieu quelconque où se rassemblaient les âmes. « _J'irais parler un coup avec mes ancêtres, tiens_. _Et aussi à Lucy, si elle accepte de me voir_. »

Puis il mourut. Ses sens disparurent, ses souvenirs s'effilochèrent avant de se désagréer et sa conscience bascula dans le néant.

Il n'y avait rien. Mais Desmond ne pouvait plus s'en rendre compte, car il ne restait de lui qu'une bulle de conscience qui éclata, écrasée par la mort.

La mort. Un endroit vide, noir, sans musique, sans odeur, sans gout, mais sans toucher, vue, ouïe, gout odorat pour s'en apercevoir.

Il n'y avait rien.

Mais cette infime conscience luttait pour exister, attirée par le seul point d'ancrage qui lui restait. Elle rappelait à elle tous les fragments de son esprit dispersés dans ce lieu vide qu'est la mort.

Lentement, tout revint. Vingt-cinq années d'existence et les vagues impressions d'autres existences, vécues par à-coups dans la machine.

Et Desmond revint.

Quand il émergea de son néant personnel, le premier sens à lui revenir fut son toucher. La chaleur du soleil, le contact du sable, la sensation d'une brise. Puis son ouïe, aiguisée par les entraînements assassins s'éveilla à son tour, lui faisant reconnaître le bruit régulier de la mer. Puis l'odeur iodée et le puissant gout de sel manquèrent le faire suffoquer, le réveillant tout à fait. Dans le bazar de ses pensées, une s'imposa, étayée par les informations que ses sens envoyaient à son cerveau.

« Je suis en vie. »

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et les referma aussi sec, aveuglés par la clarté du jour.

« Je suis en vie, je suis en vie, merde, je suis vivant. »

Lentement il souleva son bras gauche et le plaça devant ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que son corps était de pierre. Il entrouvrit prudemment les yeux. Il vit un ciel bleu magnifique, un peu violet, le premier qu'il voyait depuis longtemps.

« Longtemps ? Combien de temps ? »

Il tenta de se lever, mais à peine fut-il assis que sa tête se mit à tourner.

« Calme-toi. Ton corps doit se réhabituer à bouger… Minute… mon corps… »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Intact, sans la moindre trace de décomposition ou quoique ce soit qui accompagne la mort, habillé de son jean, de se baskets et de son sempiternel sweat à capuche. Il se palpa un moment pour se convaincre de sa réalité. Une fois rassuré, il entreprit de regarder où il se trouvait.

Il était assis sur une plage bizarrement familière devant une mer parfaitement étale et d'un bleu trop limpide. Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut son échine quand il commença à comprendre où il était. Déglutissant péniblement, il se leva et se retourna lentement. Il eut un sursaut quand la vérité s'imposa à ses yeux.

« L'île de l'Animus… Je suis dans l'Animus. »

Sa joie d'être à nouveau vivant se mua peu à peu en un sentiment d'injustice et de rage.

« Enfermé sur l'île… Comme Clay avant moi. »

Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, sans penser avant de faire un pas en avant. Et, la tête penchée en arrière, il poussa un cri de rage.

Spontané et instinctif.

Debout, sur la plage, Desmond hurla sa colère d'être en vie et seul.

Puis, à bout de forces, il retomba sur le sable.

* * *

**Vous aimez ? Détestez ? Je me suis plantée ? A vous de me le dire.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Réalisation

**Salut à tous. Comme j'ai reçu des reviews (et je remercie ceux qui en ont envoyés), je vous donne le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui et pas dans une semaine comme je l'avait prévu au départ. En espérant que vous aimerez toujours. Enjoy !**

* * *

_**2.** Réalisation._

Desmond ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sur la plage, à genoux, les larmes de colère aux yeux et les pensées tournant à toute vitesse. Toujours est-il qu'il se leva lentement et tenta de marcher un peu. Il avait plutôt bien récupérer, et ses pas mal assurés se muèrent rapidement en course. Une idée, certes folle et improbable mais qui le rassurait, venait de naître dans son esprit. Il se disait : ''_Si l'île est encore là, 16 y est aussi. C'est logique, normalement elle devait disparaitre avec lui, non ? Donc si elle est là, lui aussi._'' Il courait vers les mégalithes en se disant qu'il aurait une petite chance d'y trouver Clay. Il fit un dérapage impeccable en arrivant et… soupira juste. Pas de Clay. Pas la moindre de trace de Clay. Rien. Il fit lentement le tour de l'île. Rien. Là non plus, il n'y avait rien. ''_Dois-je attendre quelqu'un, comme lui l'a fait ?_'' Surement. Ca expliquerait la raison de sa présence. Ou bien il est juste ici à cause de cette horreur qui lui a pourrit la vie, cette machine infernale nommée Animus. Qui sait ? Elle lui a causé tellement de merdes.

En soupirant il gagna le bâtiment au centre de l'île et explora lentement les pièces sans queue ni tête. Certaines avaient un peu changés de place depuis la dernière fois. Tiens, il y en a même une qui est apparue. Une pièce carrée et vide, aux murs gris et au sol de lino noir, sans la moindre fenêtre et une seule porte, coincée dans l'angle d'un mur. ''_Si j'avais un lit, j'en ferais volontiers ma chambre. Je crois que j'en suis réduit à dormir par terre. Si même j'ai besoin de dormir._'' Il repartit en traînant des pieds, mu par un réflexe qui lui disait de rester en mouvement alors que son esprit était vide. Vide de tout espoir, et de toute réflexion. Il quittait le bâtiment quand il fut alerté par un flash lumineux dans un coin de son champ de vision. Il lui fallut un moment pour sortir de la mélasse dans laquelle il était plongé, puis une décharge d'adrénaline et ses vieux instincts d'Assassin prirent le dessus. Ce fut en s'approchant silencieusement de la source du flash, qui continuait d'émettre de temps à autres, qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était vivant. Un peu accroupi derrière l'encadrement d'une porte, il jouissait de sentir son corps répondre à nouveau à ses sollicitations, et sourit en reprenant le vieux principe de la traque qui avait fait le bonheur de ses ancêtres, et le sien désormais. ''_C'est assez primitif, en fait. Une sorte d'instinct de chasseur préhistorique._'' Traquer une proie, venir à bout de sa résistance, de ses nerfs par la peur… ou au contraire rester dans l'ombre et se délecter de sa surprise au dernier moment et du sentiment grisant de tenir sa vie… Il se sentait vraiment vivant. Bon, la proie en l'occurrence allait manquer un peu de répondant, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Il jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la porte et vit que le flash sortait d'un mur. Il se leva avec circonspection et s'approcha du mur. Lequel était vide, gris, recouvert en haut d'une immonde peinture vert pomme et lisse. Le flash sortait d'un petit cercle gris posé à même le mur. Desmond approcha sa main, tenta de le décrocher mais il était solidement fixé. Il passa sa main devant et sursauta quand le dispositif bipa. ''_Ah merde, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie… pour changer. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_'' Le truc en question s'enfonça dans le mur d'une dizaine de centimètres avant de s'éteindre. ''_Tout simplement._'' Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien d'autre, Desmond tourna les talons. Au moment de franchir le seuil il entendit un grondement. Alerté il se retourna. Une grande portion du mur s'enfonça légèrement avant de… disparaitre, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Disparue, vaporisée, digitalisée, tout ce que vous voudrez. Et derrière apparut une surface lisse et noire, comme un miroir, et que Desmond mit un peu de temps à reconnaitre.

C'était un écran géant. Mais vraiment géant, genre 3 mètres de haut sur 4 de large. Et au centre le petit cercle lumineux pulsait d'une lueur rouge qui signifiait « _**Appuyez ici**_ ». Sans trop réfléchir, et aussi parce qu'il était un brin septique, Desmond appuya. Le cercle disparut aussitôt et l'écran s'alluma, faisant apparaitre une liste de codes informatiques incompréhensibles pour le profane qu'était Desmond. Ils défilèrent un moment, puis une voix informatique lâcha une phrase surement intéressante, mais inaudible. ''_Qui est le couillon qui a réglé le volume trop bas ?_'' Les codes disparurent, l'écran clignota et soudain apparut un écran banal, un bureau comme en ont tous les ordinateurs du mondes. Le fond d'écran ne représentait rien de précis, juste des formes mouvantes bleues et blanches évoluant sur du noir. Tout un tas d'icônes représentant autant d'obscures applications s'alignaient en pagaille sur les bords. Desmond se demanda un moment ce qui allait se passer avant de poser sa main sur l'écran. C'est là qu'il comprit que c'était du tactile. ''_Cool_'' se dit-il avant de déchanter. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'écran faisant trois mètres sur quatre, Desmond n'était pas assez grand pour atteindre la moitié des applications.

« Mais quelle connerie ! Un ordi si grand qu'on peut même pas s'en servir ! A quoi ça sert ? s'écria-t-il, un peu exaspéré. »

Le fait d'entendre sa propre voix résonner dans le silence le calma immédiatement. Il passa sa main dans la barre de raccourcis en bas, lisant les énoncés de programmes dont il ne comprenait ni l'usage ni le fonctionnement. Il soupira et entreprit de chercher un menu des options ou truc du genre, avant de comprendre que le dit menu se trouvait en haut à gauche. A trois mètres du sol, donc. Il soupira. ''_Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être simple._''

Desmond donna puérilement un coup de pied dans l'écran, qui ne broncha même pas, et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur. Il regagna la plage en grommelant tout en tas d'insultes dans diverses langues, la plupart apprises par ses ancêtres (les insultes, pas les langues). Grâce à l'Animus il était capable de parler arabe ou italien aussi bien qu'un natif arabe ou italien, et il avait également assimilé deux trois jurons. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression qu'il retenait mieux les jurons que le reste. Mais bon, c'était pas ça qui allait l'aider. Il s'assit sur le sable en maugréant un moment avant d'arrêter. Il se calma en regardant la mer trop réelle. Ou pas assez. Passé l'excitation de la découverte de quelque chose de nouveau, il se sentait retomber dans l'apathie. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le monde. Le _vrai _monde. Les _vrais_ gens. Son père. Sa mère. Rebecca. Shaun. Les Assassins. Les Templiers. Les gens ordinaires entre les deux. Tous ces gens qui lui avaient donné, à un moment ou à un autre, l'impression de ne pas être seul.

La solitude le cueillit brutalement, le laissant sans souffle. Ce fut comme un coup assené par surprise. Il suffoqua, les yeux brillants, pendant que l'implacable réalité qu'il avait tenté de repousser revenait à la charge, écrasant courage et volonté.

Il était seul. Définitivement, cette fois.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La chasse est ouverte

**Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous. J'ai oublié de préciser au dernier chapitre que, n'ayant pas encore joué à AC Revelations, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ressemble l'île. Donc j'improvise complétement pour les lieux que je décris. Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir !**

* * *

_**3.** La chasse est ouverte._

Quand Desmond émergea, après quelques minutes (ou heures, il n'en savait rien) il était toujours sur la plage à écouter la mer qui… s'agitait ? Genre, il peut y avoir des tempêtes ici ? Il se redressa brutalement, grimaça quand sa tête lui tourna. Pour un mort, il éprouvait un peu trop de sensations physiques. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, du moment qu'il n'avait pas faim ou soif, car il n'y avait rien pour manger ou boire sur l'île. D'ailleurs, il dormait presque à l'instant, ce qui prouvait que le programme lui permettait à peu près tout comme un vivant.

En regardant la mer il se rendit compte qu'elle était effectivement plus agitée que tout à l'heure. Pas de vraie tempête, mais des vagues qui s'écrasaient brutalement sur le rivage. Une plus entreprenante que les autres vint mouiller ses baskets. Il passa son doigt sur ses semelles humides, dont il sentait le froid. Il porta son doigt à ses lèvres et soupira quand il se rendit compte que l'eau n'avait pas d'odeur, bien qu'elle ait le goût de sel qu'il avait déjà senti auparavant. En fait elle sentait vaguement l'iode, pas comme si l'odeur émanait d'elle, mais comme si on l'avait frotté avec. Un peu comme un t-shirt qui s'imprègne de l'odeur de son propriétaire. La réalité n'était pas si parfaitement reconstruite, finalement.

Il se leva et regagna le bâtiment, avec l'intention de tirer quelque chose de l'ordinateur géant. Ce fut en entrant dans le ''hall'' qu'il vit une autre lumière, semblable à la première, encastrée dans le mur de gauche, clignotant comme une furie.

''_Ok, attendez… Là on est d'accord : ce truc n'était pas là tout à l'heure ? C'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi il y en a une maintenant ? Depuis quand c'est là ? Et… à quoi ça sert ?_''

Bon, pour répondre à la dernière question, un seul moyen. L'activer. Ça marchait exactement comme la première, sauf qu'aucune partie du mur ne disparut. En revanche il entendit distinctement une voix digitalisée digne de _Portal_ affirmer :

« Ajustement des mensurations en cours. Surestimation de la taille de l'objet détecté. Réparation. Restauration du programme. Ajustement terminé. Réinitialisation »

Et la lumière s'éteignit. Le cercle de métal qui la contenait s'enfonça légèrement dans le mur et se verrouilla dans un claquement sec. Desmond resta un moment comme deux ronds en flan avant de rager.

« Et c'est quoi qui a été réajusté, _idiota_ ? »

Pendant qu'il pestait contre le laconisme des ordinateurs, il eut un éclair de génie. Il se précipita en courant vers la salle de l'écran géant. Il manqua se perdre dans le dédale et finit par un dérapage impeccable qui fit affreusement crisser ses semelles. Il leva les yeux vers l'écran et là miracle ! Il avait rétrécit ! Il faisait maintenant une taille respectable, la taille d'un écran d'ordi standard. Voyant qu'il était éteint, Desmond s'approcha et le tapota pour le rallumer. La plupart des icônes d'applications avaient disparues, et celles qui restaient s'écrasaient contre les bords découvrant une inscription sur le fond d'écran :

**Interrupteurs :**** (Séquence incomplète)**

** Progression : 25%**

** 2/8 Interrupteurs découverts dans l'Ile.**

Desmond lu avec attention et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il avait déjà lu ce genre de phrase. ''_Lors de la chasse aux drapeaux du temps d'Altaïr._'' Il se surprit à rire bêtement, de manière un peu nerveuse. Lui qui désespérait d'être ici, maintenant il avait quelque chose à faire. Des Interrupteurs à trouver. Bon, il ne savait pas ce que ça allumerait mais bon, on s'occupe comme on peut. Il repartit en courant, à la recherche des autres.

Pour commencer il fit le tour des pièces désordonnées. Il pénétra finalement dans une salle plus grande que les autres, pas en surface mais en hauteur. Des espèces de blocs sortaient à intervalles réguliers des murs blancs comme autant de marches sur un escalier démesuré. Desmond monta sur le premier bloc, sauta sur le deuxième, puis se le troisième, prit un peu d'élan pour rejoindre le quatrième sauta et passa sur le cinquième dans le même mouvement. La course libre. La routine. Sa respiration n'accélérait même pas. Il avait fait durant sa toute sa vie (et même pendant celles d'autres). Ce genre de gestes était devenu tellement naturel. Quand ces ancêtres les effectuaient, certes c'était avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude, mais on devinait quand même l'entrainement derrière. Desmond, lui, les avait tellement fait, refait, testés, décryptés pour mieux les retenir que c'était devenu aussi naturel et normal que de marcher ou parler. Il n'en avait même pas conscience, en plus. Un peu comme l'effet de transfert, en fait.

En haut de la salle, sur le dernier bloc, après s'être cogné la tête (''_Saleté de plafond trop bas. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis trop grand._'') Desmond vit un autre interrupteur qui brillait d'une jolie lumière violette. La lueur se reflétait sur les murs et le sol, donnant un côté discothèque à ce coin de salle paumé dans les hauteurs. L'assassin appuya sur l'interrupteurs avec confiance, voilà, ça brille ça s'enfonce, exactement pareil. Pas de voix de GLaDOS cette fois. Mais Desmond avait confiance. Il redescendit de la manière la plus simple. En se laissant tomber. A 8 mètres du sol. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Ouais le fait d'être mort dans un ordinateur autorise bien des folies. Ceci dit, il ressentit un impact, mais comme celui d'une chute légère. Et pas la moindre douleur, évidemment.

Desmond revint donc vers l'ordi en souriant. Sur l'écran il y avait juste une fenêtre de chargement, qui annonçait ''98 % achevés''. Desmond réduisit la fenêtre et remarqua que l'indicateur de progression des Interrupteurs s'était mis à jour tout seul. Une petite icône apparut en plein milieu de l'écran, un panneau triangulaire avec un point d'exclamation. Desmond cliqua dessus par curiosité et sursauta quand un programme s'ouvrit. Une simple fenêtre noire, vide, sûrement faite pour rentrer des lignes de codes. Une discrète barre de menus ornait le haut. Et c'était tout. ''_Tu fais difficilement plus laconique et simple._'' Desmond passa son doigt sur les menus, cherchant à en savoir plus, mais un discret tintement lui appris que le chargement était terminé. Il bascula sur la fenêtre et vit, que oui, effectivement, le chargement était terminé, et que l'ordinateur lui proposait d'ouvrir le programme nouvellement installé. Desmond hésita, puis haussant les épaules sélectionna **Oui**. L'écran devint blanc quelques secondes puis afficha….

…Une messagerie.

Une messagerie, genre celles qu'ils utilisent à Abstergo, un truc tout con, une messagerie, quoi !

Franchement, à quoi ça sert ?

Desmond se laissa tomber sur le sol en soupirant. Non mais, il s'attendait à quoi ? Il ne pourrait pas ressortir de toute façon, alors, pourquoi espérer qu'il pourrait faire des trucs intéressants ? Certes une partie de son être, le côté rationnel, lui disait que Clay n'avait pas eu accès à tout ça, donc oui il pouvait faire des trucs au lieu de broyer du noir. Ce à quoi son côté émotionnel rétorquait que, trucs à faire ou pas, il était quand même seul sur une île déserte, perdue dans un ordinateur et mort.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Assis, tapotant distraitement le sol noir du bout des doigts, Desmond sentait la dépression venir. On le serait à moins.

« Comment Shaun appelle-t-il ça, déjà ? murmura-t-il à voix basse. Ah oui, des _black dogs_. C'est ça, là j'ai mes _black dogs_ qui me guettent. Et quand ils vont mordre, je ne pourrais rien faire.

Il se retint de soupirer. Il se leva. Mieux valait ne pas trop se complaire dans sa détresse. Echappatoire facile et au final inéluctable, et il avait autre chose à faire. Il retint une imprécation quand l'écran émit soudain un signal d'alarme. La lumière tamisée qui éclairait l'intérieur du bâtiment se mit à clignoter en rouge, et il lui sembla que même le ciel dehors s'était assombri.

« Ça va, j'ai compris, y a une alerte, pas la peine d'en faire trop. »

Il se tourna vers l'écran qui affichait en grosses lettres blanches sur fond rouge : **Alerte ! Système inconnu détecté. Scannage des fichiers en cours.**

Desmond resta quelques secondes sans comprendre avant de réaliser ce que cela impliquait.

« Pitié, saleté de scanner, me prend pas pour un virus ou un truc du genre et ne m'efface pas ! Déjà que je suis dans la merde !

Quoique. En l'effaçant, l'ordinateur le tuerait. Ce serait plus simple, non ? Il n'attendrait pas pendant un temps infini sur ce petit bout de données. Il mourrait tout simplement.

Il secoua la tête, chassant cette idée. La mort, c'est du vide, c'est un endroit sans rien, un grand néant, un arrêt complet. Une très belle échappatoire. Et, comme il l'avait appris le jour où Abstergo l'avait capturé, on n'échappe pas à son destin. Assassin il est, Assassin il restera. Perdu sur cette île il est, il cherchera donc pourquoi il y est. Et même s'il ne trouve pas la réponse, au moins il n'aura pas échappé à son destin.

Pendant qu'il remuait ses pensées morbides, l'alerte s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Et un texte s'afficha sur l'écran. Desmond se pencha pour voir et lu :

**Suite à l'introduction du programme d'esprit S-Se-Te et la création d'une messagerie correspondante, un scan a été effectué par l'Animus modèle ConfrérieAssassin. Un rapport d'erreurs concernant la création de cette messagerie a été envoyé à l'Animus correspondant.**

Tout ça c'était du charabia pour Desmond, mais en relisant il finit par comprendre deux ou trois trucs.

« Donc, primo : je suis dans l'Animus de Rebecca, mais ça je m'en doutais déjà. Deuxio : le système m'a offert une messagerie. Pourquoi donc, je n'en sais rien. Tertio : Rebecca va être mise au courant. Génial… y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne lance pas l'anti-virus contre moi.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe avant de s'arrêter net.

Une messagerie. Un lien vers Internet. Et Rebecca qui va être mise au courant…

Il ferma les yeux, murmurant une sorte de prière, bien qu'il n'eut pas de Dieu à qui s'adresser. Car lui était venue une idée, qui le sortait de sa grisaille personnelle et parait son avenir de tons moins sombres.

Et s'il pouvait utiliser la messagerie pour parler à Rebecca ? Et pas qu'à elle, à tout le monde ! Son père, sa mère, Shaun, tout le monde !

L'émotion faillit lui couper les jambes. Putain de moteur physique trop réaliste. Clay n'avait jamais eu l'air de ressentir autant que lui.

Il fixait le plafond avec un air proche de la béatitude quand l'ordinateur bipa. Il osa à peine regarder l'écran, tellement il avait envie de voir ce qui était marqué dessus. **Nouveau message**. Desmond appuya sur l'icône avec un sourire ravi. Le contenu du message le fit rapidement descendre sur terre :

**L'Animus a envoyé un rapport affirmant que quelqu'un a créé une messagerie dans son système. Je vous demande donc : Qui êtes-vous ?**

Il se demanda quelques secondes pourquoi on lui envoyait un message aussi formel avant de se rappeler que personne ne savait qu'il était là. Il cliqua sur **Répondre**, et chercha un moyen d'expliquer sa situation. Il décida finalement d'aller au plus simple :

**Je suis Desmond Miles. Je suis prisonnier de l'île de l'Animus, comme le sujet 16.**

Il attendit la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir :

**Prouvez que vous êtes bien Desmond.**

Evidemment, il s'attendait à un scepticisme de leur part. C'était obligé. On ne peut pas voir un ami mourir et croire le premier message venu affirmant qu'il est encore en vie. Il chercha un moyen de les convaincre. Il avait le choix, il pouvait raconter un souvenir d'enfance, un truc que seul William et lui connaissent. Ou bien ressortir une vieille plaisanterie avec Shaun. Ou même, tout simplement, parler d'un moment vécu avec ses compagnons d'infortune. Les mois passés avec eux. La vie commune, simple, un repère dans leurs vies d'Assassins fugitifs. Rien que d'y penser il sentit une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahir. Finalement, il opta pour la première solution. Parce que le souvenir qu'il allait écrire était depuis longtemps compris, rangé et presque oublié, pas comme les multitudes de détails des mois avant sa mort, qui ressortait au fer rouge dans sa solitude. Il tapa rapidement, sans regarder ce qu'il faisait :

**Demandez à William confirmation : quand j'ai eu 16 ans, je me suis broyé la main lors d'un entraînement. Ma mère était furieuse. Elle a reproché à mon père de ne pas prendre soin de moi. Il lui a répondu qu'il ne devait pas faire de favoritisme, et qu'un peu de dureté ferait de moi un bon Assassin. En entendant ça, j'ai tenté de lui donner un coup de pied avant de me barrer à l'autre bout de la ferme. Une semaine après, je me suis enfui.**

Il soupira en envoyant le message. Voilà qui devraient les convaincre de sa bonne foi. Il poireauta quelques minutes en attendant la réponse. Rien ne venait. Il réactualisa la page, au cas où la messagerie aurait reçu la réponse sans l'afficher. Toujours rien. Il se mit à faire les cents pas, les bras croisés dans le dos, en grommelant. Il s'assit quelques secondes avant de se relever. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour attendre. Et il avait, honnêtement, aucune envie de réfléchir à quoi faire. Le contact avec le monde lui tendait les bras, il n'avait pas envie de se vider l'esprit pour penser à autre chose, même si il en avait bien besoin. Il repartit vers la plage, avant de rebrousser chemin. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran, soupira puis partit. Autant ne rien faire.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, dans un coin et attendit. Longtemps. Pour passer le temps, il s'amusait à ce jeu de gosse, chercher des objets ou des animaux dans la forme des nuages. Tiens, celui-là ressemble à une théière. Et celui-ci, à un chien.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeu commença à le lasser. Il laissa donc ses pensées dériver, tout en sachant que les _blacks dogs_ reviendraient à la charge. Pourquoi donc ils mettaient si longtemps à lui répondre ? D'accord, le message prendrait sûrement un peu de temps à remonter jusqu'à William, mais une fois qu'il l'aurait, il pourrait y répondre tout de…

Desmond se releva d'un bond. Mais non, bien sûr que non qu'il n'y répondrait pas tout de suite ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con ! Il annonçait de but en blanc qu'il était encore vivant, et il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui réponde comme si c'était normal. Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ils l'ont vus mourir, ils l'ont enterré peut-être, évidemment qu'ils ne vont pas répondre tout de suite !

Car il leur faudrait comprendre et assumer. Admettre l'incroyable réalité. Se débarrasser du poids d'un deuil désormais inutile.

Desmond marcha lentement vers l'ordinateur, en demandant mentalement pardon à tous ceux qui liraient le message. Il avait le regard vide et l'œil morne, mais un semblant de sourire triste se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il sélectionna **Nouveau message**.

**Mon fils, ici William,**

**Je suis si heureux que tu sois en vie, mais triste que ton esprit soit enfermé dans la machine. Je tenterais bien de t'y rejoindre, car j'ai envie de te revoir. Comment te portes-tu ? Clay est-il avec toi ? L'île est-elle stable ? J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. La première c'est que je suis désolé. Pour tout.**

Desmond resta un instant à lire et relire ces quelques lignes. Court et concis, presque formel. Il avait toutefois l'impression que son père avait jeté les mots sur le clavier sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ce qui devait sûrement être le cas. Que dois-t-on écrire quand on répond par mail à un mort ? L'absurdité de la question le fit sourire. Sourire qui s'attarda sur ses lèvres quand il répondit, presque avec douceur :

**Papa,**

**Je suis seul. Clay est mort lorsque je suis sorti de l'île la dernière fois. L'île est stable, enfin je crois, il y a des bouts de programmes qui flottent dans les airs. Je vais bien, mais je me sens engourdi, comme si je n'avais pas bougé depuis des jours. A propos, ça fait combien de temps que je suis mort ?**

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Difficile de décrire son sentiment et ses sensations. Pour les bouts de programme, il en voyait effectivement depuis quelques minutes (ou heures ?) qui passaient et repassaient au-dessus de sa tête. Et il avait posé sa question pour avoir un repère. Car il ignorait tout. Le jour, l'heure, la situation, comment allait les autres. Il poserait ses questions au fur et à mesure. Pas la peine d'inonder son père d'interrogations maintenant, juste après lui avoir annoncé ''_Ah, au fait, tu me croyais mort mais je suis encore là, dans une connerie de machine !_''. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Un discret tintement attira son attention sur le nouveau message.

**Desmond,**

**Cela fait 32 heures exactement. Les hommes d'Abstergo ont pris ton corps. J'ai envoyé plusieurs Assassins pour découvrir ce qu'ils comptent en faire et où le gardent-ils. Je te tiendrais au courant par e-mails.**

**William.**

Ils ont pris son corps ? Curieux. Desmond fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de prendre un corps mort qui se décomposerait bientôt… A cette pensée, il eut un spasme violent et du se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Une main sur la bouche, il se força à penser à autre chose. Il se concentra sur le souvenir du chat de sa mère, une horrible bestiole qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, et peu à peu son estomac cessa de se tordre.

Il s'appuya sur le mur à côté de l'écran et prit une profonde inspiration.

Pourquoi Abstergo aurait pris son corps ? La réponse était évidente. Pour l'ADN qu'il contenait. Une combinaison unique de mémoire génétique qu'ils ne retrouveraient nulle part ailleurs. Ils enregistreraient certainement tout ce qu'ils pourraient avant que le corps ne soit plus en état. Après ils s'en débarrasseraient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bon, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça, sinon il allait rendre le contenu de son estomac. Il se demanda presque rêveusement ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis… tout le temps qu'il était ici.

Finalement, il répondit au message de son père. Le plus simple qu'il pouvait écrire, parce qu'il se sentait incapable d'exprimer sa gratitude et son soulagement autrement.

**Merci.**

* * *

**Notes : -GLaDOS est un ordinateur dans le jeu vidéo _Portal_. Une machine chiante avec une voix digitalisée.**

**-Les ''black dogs'' sont une métaphore utilisée par Winston Churchill à propos de ses épisodes dépressifs. J'aimais bien cette analogie alors je l'ai mise là.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Lettres dans le vide

**Salut à tous.**

**Je suis sincèrement désolé pour mon énorme retard ! Mon ordi a crashé, j'ai perdu le fichier, bref, ça a été la merde.  
**

**Donc voilà le quatrième chapitre. Enjoy.**

* * *

**4**._ Lettres dans le vide_

Desmond tapotait l'écran, essayant toutes les applications les unes après les autres. Il aurait bien posé des questions à son père, mais l'horloge (miraculeusement trouvée au fin fond des options) lui indiquait qu'il était 3 heures du matin, et il n'allait pas déranger son père en pleine nuit. Si même William arriverait à dormir. Lui-même en était incapable et il trouvait le temps long. Il soupira longuement avant de se rappeler des Interrupteurs. Il décida de repartir à leur recherche. Quitte à ne rien faire d'utile de la nuit, autant s'occuper.

Il sortit dehors, appréciant l'ersatz de vent qui s'était levé. Il se mit à marcher au hasard dans l'île, inspectant le moindre recoin. Il avait compris que les Interrupteurs n'apparaissaient que dans un ordre précis. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait se retaper l'inspection de l'île à chaque fois. Génial. Il s'emmerdait mais pas à ce point.

Un éclat blanc au pied d'un des mégalithes plantés n'importe comment attira son attention. ''_C'était rapide_.'' En s'approchant il constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Interrupteurs mais d'un bout de programme comme ceux qui flottaient dans le ciel. Il s'accroupit et l'examina un instant. Il ressemblait à un trapèze en deux dimensions qui tournait lentement sur lui-même, une face portant le symbole d'Abstergo, l'autre des suites mouvantes de lettres et de chiffres sans aucun sens.

Il se relevait quand il remarqua quelque chose. ''_Attends, mais je suis dans l'Animus de Rebecca, là. Pourquoi il y a un programme de chez Abstergo ? Parce que ça m'étonnerait que ce soit eux qui lui aient envoyé. Un truc qu'elle aurait piraté ? Mouais, c'est bizarre._''

Il approcha timidement sa main du programme, puis, hésitant, le toucha du bout du doigt. Une étincelle d'électricité statique en jaillit et le piqua. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, il ne s'y attendait pas. Et la nouveauté (en quelque sorte) de la douleur lui avait fait un peu peur. Il tombe de 8 mètres et il ne sent rien mais une petite étincelle lui cuit cruellement le doigt. Super logique... Une voix d'ordinateur se mit à scander :

**Accès non autorisé pour les programmes de l'Animus modèle ConfrérieAssassin. Seuls les programmes du modèle AbstergoInd ont le droit d'y avoir accès.**

Et tout ça en boucle jusqu'à ce que Desmond retire son doigt. Il marmonna entre ses dents :

« Sauf que moi, je suis pas un programme, connard. »

Il se releva en jurant affreusement et reparti vers l'ordinateur. Il eu la surprise d'y trouver un message

**Salut Desmond, ici Rebecca**

**Suis super contente que tu sois en vie. Shaun aussi, mais il s'arracherait le cœur plutôt que de le dire. On va tout faire pour te sortir de là, t'inquiètes pas. Si tu as le moindre problème, que le programme bugue, dit-le moi, je t'arrangerais ça. Même si ça m'étonnerait que tu trouves des défauts dans mon bébé. Oh, et j'ai un autre truc super important à te dire. Répond vite !**

Desmond se mit à rire. Rebecca resterait toujours égale à elle-même, c'est-à-dire plus attentionnée pour l'Animus que pour lui. Ca lui allait. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié ou qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Et puis, il vaut mieux que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'Animus tant qu'il est dedans, non ? Il répondit, en souriant :

**Salut Becca, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien.**

**Je compte sur vous pour me ramener parmi les vivants. A propos quoi de neuf dans la Confrérie ? Et dans la guerre contre les Templiers ?**

**Pas de problème avec l'Animus pour le moment, même si j'ai trouvé un programme de chez Abstergo. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et c'est quoi ce truc super important ?**

**Ah, et dit à Shaun que je l'emmerde.**

Il pouffait comme un idiot en écrivant la dernière phrase. Autant repartir sur de bonnes bases, c'est-à-dire se disputer avec Shaun. Même par mails. Il quitta la pièce, ayant besoin d'air frais. Enfin ''frais'', ça tenait plus de l'air conditionné que des grands espaces comme ceux qu'arpentait Connor, mais bon. Le faux vent s'était arrêté, la mer était calme, presque étale. Le soleil n'avait pas bougé mais il semblait à Desmond que sa luminosité avait baissé. Plutôt curieux, surtout quand on sait qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre le jour et la nuit. Desmond espérait que ça ne signifiait pas une panne de courant ou un bug quelconque. Il aurait qu'à en parler à Rebecca, tiens, si ça se reproduisait.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sable de la plage, regardant l'horizon. Sa bonne humeur retombait déjà. Lorsqu'il avait reçu les premiers messages, il avait trouvé ça génial, il avait pensé que ça le sortirait de dépression. Tout faux. Chaque phrase échangée avec l'extérieur lui rappelait davantage sa solitude. C'était pernicieux, pas une grosse déprime à chaque message mais un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Toujours là, dans un coin. Un _black dog_ gros comme la solitude. Et tout aussi dangereux. Il soupira. Les gens en prison doivent ressentir un peu la même chose. Malgré les visites de l'extérieur, ils se retrouvent quand même enfermés sans avoir rien à d'autre à faire qu'attendre pour pouvoir sortir. Sauf que pour Desmond, sa prison est autrement plus complexe.

Il est mort, donc comment le ''sortir de là'' comme dis Rebecca ? En le tuant ? Parce que même si ils sortent son esprit de l'île, il n'y aura rien pour le rattacher aux vivants. Il est mort, son esprit est détaché de son corps. Même si on le sort d'ici, il mourra. Une situation sans issue. Ou plutôt avec une seule.

Un frisson parcouru son corps. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les gens qui clament qu'ils ne veulent pas mourir. Lui s'en moquait d'être oublié, de laisser des choses inachevées, ou même de rendre les gens tristes.

Il ne voulait pas mourir parce qu'il n'y avait rien derrière. Ce vide le terrifiait, bien qu'il ne puisse même pas s'en souvenir car il n'y avait rien. Une sorte de trou avec absolument rien d'autre qu'un trou, même pas l'ombre du trou. Un truc qu'on a vu, où on a été mais dont on ne peut pas se souvenir car on n'avait plus de mémoire à ce moment là.

Desmond préférait encore s'accrocher à ''quelque chose'' plutôt que de retourner dans ce néant. Même si le quelque chose est une île déserte pleine de programmes qui volent et d'Interrupteurs lumineux.

Il se releva en réprimant les frissons de son corps et regagna le bâtiment. Nouveau message.

**Salut.**

**Il est trois heures du matin et tu envoies encore des messages. T'as vraiment rien à faire. Pas la peine d'insister pour qu'on te sorte de cette île, ça nous fait déjà suffisamment chier que tu y sois. Ne crois pas que la situation a changé après ta mort, c'est toujours pareil qu'avant, on attend, les Templiers nous trouvent, on change de planque, on re-attends, et ainsi de suite. Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait passer en guerre ouverte parce que tu es mort ?**

**Ton père est dans un état lamentable. Je crois que ta ''résurrection'' l'a profondément marqué. Si tu en as l'occasion, parles-lui en, parce que la Confrérie tourne un peu en rond sans lui.**

**Sur ce, je vais finir mon boulot. Parce que **_**moi**_**, au moins, je bosse.**

Desmond resta comme deux ronds en flan. ''_Euh... Ca peut pas être Becca qui a écrit ça. Ou alors elle est bipolaire. Nan, on dirait plutôt..._''

Il écrivit en grognant

**C'est Shaun, c'est ça ? Met ton nom au début ou à la fin du message, que je puisse savoir qui me parle, imbécile.**

La réponse arriva assez vite.

**Imbécile toi-même. Je pensais que tu étais capable de faire la différence entre les gens au style d'écriture, mais visiblement je te surestime. Je mettrais mon nom si ça te fais plaisir, mais là il est trois heures, presque quatre, alors qui veut-tu qui te parle à part moi ? Tout le monde dort depuis longtemps.**

Desmond soupira. ''_Et c'est reparti..._''

**Pense de moi ce que tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que, contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir qui me parle ou qui est levé. Alors signe tes messages, ou bien me parle pas, ce sera encore mieux.**

C'était la manière la plus polie que Desmond avait trouvé pour désamorcer la conversation. Bon, pas vraiment la plus polie, mais pourquoi s'embarrasser de courtoisie face à un Britannique qui ne savait même pas ce que c'était ? Avec lui, du moins. Quoique non en fait, il est insupportable avec tout le monde, l'Hastings. Desmond s'étira, grimaça quand son cou craqua avec bruit et repartit. Il allait faire des allers-retours toute la nuit. Ordi-plage-ordi-plage-ordi-plage. On dirait une horloge. Ou un métronome. Un métronome refait toujours les mêmes mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en panne ou se casse.

Donc il se laissa encore retomber sur la plage, soulevant un peu de sable. Après quelques secondes passées à ne rien faire, il se mit à tracer des formes abstraites dans le sable. Il écrivit ''assassin'' dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, tenta et échoua à dessiner une fleur, tenta et réussi à dessiner le logo de la Confrérie, traça de mémoire la carte du domaine Davenport puis celle de Masyaf bref, il s'occupa. Au bout d'un moment il se releva, donna un coup de pied assez puéril dans ses gribouillis et retourna vers l'ordinateur. Pas de message. Il soupira. Rien pour occuper sa nuit. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il se mit à chercher l'accès à Internet. Il n'y en avait pas. Bon, il demanderait à Rebecca. Mais plus tard, alors que c'était maintenant qu'il voulait faire quelque chose, pas plus tard !

Il prit une profonde inspiration. S'énerver ne servirait à rien. Il repartit tourner en rond sur l'île, marcher, peut-être trouver un Interrupteur.

Effectivement il en vit un. Suspendu dans le vide. A quelque chose comme dix bon mètres du sol, très loin des capacités de Desmond, et il n'y avait rien d'assez proche pour monter et sauter. Aucun moyen de l'atteindre. Et il ne pourrait pas en trouver d'autres sans activer celui-là.

La rage vint à toute vitesse, affluant dans ses veines à tel point qu'elle le fit presque suffoquer. La rage et le sentiment d'impuissance, d'injustice. Il donna un coup de poing dans le sol. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Et encore un autre. C'était presque mécanique ces coups répétés, comme un métronome. Il déversait toute sa frustration en frappant la terre meuble et froide.

En se relevant, il eu la satisfaction de voir un trou creusé dans le sol par son poing. Tout n'était donc pas immuable sur cette île. Parfait. Au moins il pourrait briser des choses quand la rage reviendrait. Ou les _black dogs_, tout dépend de ce qui arrivera le plus vite. Il pourra cherche un peu de réconfort dans la destruction, comme ses ancêtres avaient cette morbide satisfaction quand ils tuaient quelqu'un.

Il retourna vers l'ordi en se disant qu'il pourrait demander à Rebecca si elle pouvait arranger ça. En touchant l'écran pour le sortir de sa veille, il eu la surprise d'y voir apparaitre une icône d'alerte, en plus du désormais quotidien **Nouveau message**.


End file.
